Fifty Thousand Tears
by Sakura Inoue
Summary: What will happen if Sakura started to hate Sasuke? What is Sasuke starts to like Sakura? What if Sasuke finds her diary and finds out her past and finds out that she is going Suicidal? SasuXSakura NejiXTen NaruXHina ShikaXIno Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any songs that I may end up using for this fic._

_Summary: What will happen if a certain pink-haired kunoichi started to hate the heart-throb of Konoha? What if this heart-throb began to notice his feelings for her and tries to get her to be his? What if he finds a diary and finds out that all these years that the one he is looking for was right in front of him? What if our pink-haired kunoichi is suicidal?_

Fifty Thousand Tears

* * *

Story Begin

_**Why should I **__**bother?**_

The kunoichi asked herself as she begun to walk home.

_**All I'am is an annoying little girl.  
**_It started to rain. The pink-haired kunoichi tighened her grip on her umbrella.  
_**Maybe he was right...maybe I'm just someone who says she likes him**_

Her emerald eyes weren't lively as usual, but sad and fragile.  
_**Am I really? Am I a hypocrite?  
**_Tears fell from her eyes.  
_**Someone pretending...pretending to be someone they are not?  
**_She wiped her tears with her unoccupied, pale hand.  
_**Yes, I'am. I can't hide my real feelings forever. **_

Haruno Sakura seemed to be in deep thought. She's been like this for days now. She's was tired of it. Being protected, being called weak, being weak, being ignored by her crush, being happy. She was tired of it all. She wanted to change but everything seemed to have pressure. Pressure to do this, pressure to do that.

_**Is this really what life is? A game where my heart is the one getting hurt?**_

Suddenly, Sakura stopped. She looked at the sky. Thunder and lightning clashed with each other. Her thoughts erupted when she heard someone's voice calling out to her from behind.

"Sakura-chan!"  
Sakura turned to find her chinese-bunned friend TenTen. Sakura wiped her tears away and put on a fake smile.  
"Konichiwa TenTen-chan. How are you?" she said while smiling at her long time friend.  
Tenten smiled. "Nothing, just seeing what you are doing."

TenTen then walked up to Sakura.  
"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" TenTen asked in almost a whisper.  
Sakura's eyes widen.  
"Why nothing, everything is just great."  
TenTen smirked. "Yeah right. I can see past your eyes. You were crying...was it about Sasuke?"  
Sakura didn't answer.  
TenTen smiled. "What did he do this time? Want to come over to my house to talk about it?"  
Sakura then looked coldly and TenTen. The chestnut-haired girl flinched.  
"No, he didn't do anything." She said as her words dripped like venom as she walked away from TenTen.  
"S-Sakura-chan?" TenTen asked herself with a shock expression. "What happened to her?" She stood there for a bit and then sighed. "Well there is only one way to find out and I know from who." TenTen said as she walked to find the Cold hearted Uchiha.

* * *

_Preview for the next chapter: "Sasuke! Why are you so rude to Sakura-chan." "None of your business." "How can you be cold?" "Because I can." "Is that all you can do? Say short sentences?" "Is that all you can do? Keep blabbering until you opponent dies of boredom?" TenTen got pissed. "Why I Outta-" "What are you going to do? Run to Hyuuga?"..._

_Author's note: I just felt like writting something like this. I hope you guys review. I'll write more soon._

_Kori Tatsu_


	2. Special AN!

**A/N:**

* * *

**I'm sorry you guys!! I'm sorry that I haven't updated at all! It's just that I have been really busy. **

**I know that you guys probably really hate because I haven't written any of my stories in a year but I promise that **

**I'll start writing again **

**There are a few things I would like to clear up. **

**1) First off, My original pen name was Kori Tatsu but now it's Sakura Inoue so don't send any hate mail to me for claiming that I **

**stole my own stories XD**

**2) I'm thinking of starting my stories off fresh meaning delete all my old ones and start new ones. If you don't want this to **

**happen, please review my stories and tell me so. If I receive enough reviews, I'll continue! Also, please send some **

**constructive critism on how I can make my stories even better than they were before. Thank you**

**3) That's is all XD**

* * *

**Anyways thank you for taking some of your precious time to read this A/N. I'll really appreciate if you support me considering that all my story files have been deleted ;;;;**

**Yours truely, **

**Sakura Inoue**

**Last Known as  
**

**Kori Tatsu**


End file.
